Cry Again
by bogelita
Summary: Jongi si angkuh dan keras hati, sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Tetapi sekarang...? Kyungsoo si gadis keras kepala, belum puas jika belum membuktikan. dan Luhan, sahabat sejati. [Kaisoo Luhan GS]


Cast : Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (as girl)

Support cast : Xi Luhan (as girl)

Rated : T

Genre : angst

Lenght : Oneshoot

DLDR!

Hallo haiiiii, ketemu lagi nih sama Bogelita, setelah kemarin selesai me-remake, aku balik lagi dengan oneshoot kaisoo ini. maaf ya apabila ada typo. Oiya ini songfict lagunya davichi yang cry again.

.

.

.

Maaf apabila ada typo!

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

Enjoy guys..

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, kajima..." gadis berkulit putih dengan coat panjang berwarna cokelat muda terus mengikuti sesosok lelaki berkulit tan. Dengan wajah angkuhnya, lelaki itu tidak memperdulikan suara sang gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut. Udara yang dingin dan berkabut menambah kesan dramatis bagi gadis itu.

Dibalik pilar-pilar penyanggah stasiun kereta, berdirilah gadis bercoat biru muda, bermata rusa dan berambut panjang, dia terus melihat adegan yang dilakoni kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut. Matanya terus memperhatikan si gadis bercoat cokelat yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan menghiraukan bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat umum. Luhan namanya, si gadis bercoat biru muda itu dengan sabar mengawasi sahabatnya yang bernama Kyungsoo, gadis yang saat ini sedang mengejar cintanya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit tan, ditambah dengan wajah yang angkuh.

.

.

.

Lorong-lorong gelap itu di lewati oleh tiga orang anak manusia, Jongin berjalan di depan, sedangkan Kyungsoo terus berjalan mengikuti Jongin, seolah apabila ia berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin, maka dunia akan runtuh. Luhan terus mengikuti mereka dengan jarak seratus meter. Ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang baru satu kali ini merasakan jatuh cinta, harus merasakan sakitnya dibuang oleh orang yang dia sayangi. Jongin si wajah angkuh terus berjalan dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam coat hitamnya. Cuaca yang mencapai -4 derajat celcius dan juga kabut-kabut tipis yang sedikit menghalangi mata, tidak menyurutkan tekad Kyungsoo untuk meminta kejelasan pada Jongin. Kejelasan akan hubungan mereka yang sudah berlangsung selama 28 bulan.

Kyungsoo mencoba meraih lengan Jongin, namun dengan teganya Jongin menghindari tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir sampai meraih lengannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menerima dengan wajah sendunya. Dibelakang Kyungsoo, Luhan menyaksikan perbuatan Jongin yang menurut Luhan, sangat kasar. Menolak pegangan dari gadis yang sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Mereka masih berjalan berbaris, Jongin masih berjalan di depan, Kyungsoo di tengah, dan Luhan terus mengikuti mereka dengan jarak seratus meter. Di trotoar jalan yang sepi, dedaunan yang menguning, Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan badan tegap Jongin, yang masih berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, berhenti kumohon.." Jongin berhenti. Berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya denga mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan, Kyungsoo? Kita sudah berakhir. Berhentilah mengikutiku."

"Kau tidak menjelaskan apa alasan kita berakhir Jongin-ah."

"Aku bosan denganmu, kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti dan menerima bahwa kita sudah berakhir. Aku ingin mencari suasana baru yang jauh lebih menarik daripada harus terus bersamamu. Jangan mengikutiku lagi!" kata Jongin sambil melempar kalung berbandul frame bulat yang dalamnya terdapat foto Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin, Jongin yang dulu selalu membisikan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu." Jongin yang dulu selalu datang ke rumahnya apabila hari sudah mulai gelap dan sedikit mengeluarkan kilat, Jongin yang memeluknya saat ia menggigil, Jongin yang berbagi sofa dengannya, Jongin yang selalu mengantarkannya kemana saja, Jongin yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar minum teh ataupun kopi di rumahnya, dan Jongin yang sangat berarti baginya. Baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya hancur dan melempar kalung tersebut, kalung yang melambangkan cinta mereka. Kalung yang seakan-akan memberi tahu bahwa Jongin adalah milik Kyungsoo.

.

Dari jarak seratus meter, lagi-lagi Luhan masih menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Hatinya teriris melihat Kyungsoo dibuang seakan sampah yang sudah mengeluarkan bau busuk. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung, dan Jongin yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya, tanpa dia mendekati Kyungsoo pun, dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengeluarkan air dari matanya.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia mengambil kalung yang belum lama dilempar oleh Jongin, Luhan memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membuka telapak tangannya yang mengepal. Diletakannya kalung itu di atas telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Luhan memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah karena dinginnya udara.

"Geuman ullanikka..."

(berhentilah menangis)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus mengejar Jongin yang berjalan menjauh, ia berlari mengikuti Jongin, dan ternyata Jongin berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang apabila kita berdiri, kita dapat melihat rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapih dan juga sebuah sungai yang diam airnya. Dan tetap, kabut tipis yang menghiasi udara.

Luhan berlari mengejar Kyungsoo dan menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar dan kosong. Disingkirkannya tubuh Luhan agar ia tetap bisa berlari mengejar orang yang jelas-jelas secara laknat telah membuangnya di depan mata Luhan. Luhan diam. Ditatapnya punggung Kyungsoo terus berlari mengejar Jongin.

Jongin berhenti di sudut tempat tersebut, tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo datang dan menarik bahu Jongin agar berbalik.

"SEKARANG APA LAGI DO KYUNGSOO!? SUDAH AKU BILANG. PERGI! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU LAGI! AKU MUAK DENGANMU KYUNGSOO!." Jongin berteriak keras di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Jongin.. tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya. Apa hanya karena kau bosan denganku? Itu tidak mungkin. Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo terus berbicara sambil menahan air yang menggenang disudut mata bundarnya. Kyungsoo maju, berusaha memeluk Jongin.

"Jangan peluk aku, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi, Kyungsoo." Jongin mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum sampai menyentuhnya. Di hempaskannya tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih kekasihmu, Jongin. Aku tidak menerima alasanmu yang sangat sepele itu. Kau kekasihku! Kau kekasihku Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo terus berusaha untuk menggapai Jongin sementara, Jongin terus mengelak sentuhan dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan kegilaanmu Do Kyungsoo! Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi! Camkan itu!." Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ia terjatuh pelan ke bawah. Tangisnya pecah. Sedangkan Jongin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk.

.

Luhan berdiri mematung, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin. Dia bisa saja menghentikan aksi gila Kyungsoo ini. Tetapi ini kemauan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang amat sangat keras kepala. Jadi Luhan hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan ini semua, sementara dia terus berada dibelakang Kyungsoo dan akan terus memberikan Kyungsoo dukungan, apapun itu.

Jongin berjalan melewati Luhan, Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terisak kecil. Luhan berjongkok, memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri. Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata indahnya yang ternoda karena air mata.

"Geuman ullanikka..." lagi-lagi Luhan memberikan kata-kata andalannya tersebut untuk menghentikan isakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin berada di tepi sungai ini. Dia berdiri di depan api unggun. Dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo berdiri memperhatikan punggung lebar Jongin, sementara Luhan menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo meraih lengan Jongin dan meletakan kalung yang tadi Jongin buang.

"Jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, buang kalung ini kedalam api itu." Kata Kyungsoo, Jongin menerimanya dan membuka bandul kalung tersebut, Jongin terdiam sejenak memperhatikan isi bandul kalung tersebut, masih terdapat foto Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum. Kontras dengan Kyungsoo yang saat ini wajahnya mengeluarkan aura kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Jongin menutup bandul itu lagi dan memegang rantainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memegang rantai tersebut dan menjatuhkan kedalam api unggun yang memancarkan kehangatan di udara sedingin ini. Kalung itu terbakar, Kyungsoo sangat terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Jongin, sebegitu buruknya kah Kyungsoo sampai harus menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari Jongin? Ditempat ini, tempat Jongin menyatakan cintanya dengan saksi api unggun. Dan di tempat ini juga, sebuah api unggun menjadi saksi perpisahannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menguatkan hatinya, dia memegang bahu Jongin agar menghadapnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencium bibir tebal Jongin, melumatnya bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kyungsoo terus melumat bibir itu sampai dirasanya tidak ada balasan apapun dari Jongin. Jongin memegang telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang bertengger di pipinya hingga Kyungsoo menghentikan ciuman sepihak itu. Jongin menurunkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan melepaskannya perlahan, lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo membuka telapak tangannya yang terdapat cincin berlingkar besar milik Jongin, yang Jongin letakkan saat tadi ia memegang telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

.

Luhan datang... menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berurai air mata dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

.

.

.

_Luhan_

_You're crying again when i told you not to_

_Please listen, bursting tears_

_Weak heart, scarred heart_

_Kyungsoo_

_I really don't want to cry_

_Luhan_

_But you're crying again when i told you not to_

_Please don't cry in front of him_

_You keep crying whenever he says something_

_When you couldn't even say anything_

_When he broke up with you_

_When you couldn't even tell him you love him_

_Stop, stop crying_

_Kyungsoo_

_Go, please go, don't come_

_Luhan_

_Listen to me, you bad break up_

_Kyungsoo_

_I have so much i want to say_

_I still love him_

_Go, please go_

_Luhan_

_But leave him_

_Kyungsoo_

_Love is hiding behind the tears_

_So, he can't see me_

_Luhan_

_So, please stop_

_Please stop crying and hold onto him_

_Don't let the goodbye, take him away_

_Take the words trapped inside out of you_

_Tell him you love him, if it's not now, it'll be too late_

END

Tenang cuy, mau sequel? Review makanya:p


End file.
